Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 12
Synopsis Histoire performs a rollcall on the goddesses. Seeing as they are all hear dressed in black skin tight bodysuits, she explains their quest for the day. It is autumn and the biggests are occuring, one of which is the biggest gathering of the criminal underworld, the R4 Show. The goddesses infiltrate the gathering and Uni and Noire scout ahead. Neptune and Vert hide elsewhere and Neptune asks Uni for reconnaissance information. Uni reports there are a lot of attendees, all mice in the show. Noire wonders if they are all part of ASIC. Uni thinks they are noting that Warechu and Underling and other top brass are there. Noire asks if Uni thinks they were to flood the market with their products, it would cause problems. Seeing that Uni is not paying attention, Noire asks if Uni is paying attention and wonders if this quest is too hard for her. Uni assures Noire that she is good for this mission as she remembers Neptune assuring Noire she is good for this quest. She worries as she is the only candidate in this group and is super nervous. Noire earlier has handed Uni a disc. Noire explains that since Blanc cannot help out in this mission, she is worried and wants Uni to have the disc for protection. Vert adds the disc contains Lowee's guardian deity, "The Moustached Man". Vert adds that the deity won't be able to much outside of jumping but he will protect Uni with his life. Neptune adds that Histoire chose the members going to this mission based on darts rather nonchanlantly. The 4 Goddesses enter the event noticing that the road leading up to it is full of peddlers selling illegal R4 devices. Underling notices them and gets suspicious. Neptune notices that the entrace has some tight security. Noire admits the spy suits made them stand out too much so they have a plan B, infiltrate as booth babes. The entrance gladly allow Vert and Noire to pass while denying Neptune and Uni as they assumed the two are short kids. Neptune and Uni protest and pinch the guard's cheeks who relents and let the two of them pass. Neptune looks around for the thing Histoire told them they must absolutely destroy. Uni thinks if they could destroy this support beam, the whole venue would come crashing down. Noire tells Uni not to look for the easy way out. A bunch of mice swarm the goddesses wanting to take their picture. Noire feigns reluctance in letting them take their pictures. However, the mice are much more interest in taking pictures of Vert. Neptune remarks that Vert's figure is unrivalled, while Noire mutters that she cannot believe she lost to someone in cosplaying. At the main stage, Underling begins the R4 conference. She begins introducing the newest piracy devices. Neptune and Uni are confused by their cheap knockoff products but eventually, the MJ12 is introduced. It is a server that can allow anyone to download any game and software from their own home. The goddesses recognize this as their target. Noire, Uni and Neptune tell them to stop. Noire attempts to use HDD, but can't. Underling laughs as she knew they snuck in, but in here, they have no shares. Underling sends the mice to attack the goddesses. Uni sees the goddesses are taking serious damage, and they have to do something fast. The goddesses entrust Uni to figure something out. Uni cannot believe they were defeated that quickly and she fires the disc Blanc gave her. Underling laughs as Uni misses, before realizing the mustached being behind her. The being attack the venue's support beam. Apparently years ago, the deity worked as a part of wrecking crew. Without the support beam, the venue crashes down destroys the MJ12. Uni wonders if everyone and everything is okay. Neptune gets up and praises Uni for going for the support beam instead of the server. Noire praises her sister as well. Neptunes runs ahead to go home to get some grub. The goddesses follow her and Uni wonders if she is catching up to her sister. Underling swears she will get back at them. Histoire reports the operation was a resounding success. They have received letters of gratitude from game companies and Histoire believes it is appropriate to give it to the MVP of this quest. Neptune and Noire congratulate Uni for a job well done, as Histoire hands the letters to Blanc much to Uni's shock and disappointment. Histoire wonders if Blanc planned this, to which she says it was just a coincidence. Key Events *Neptune, Noire, Vert and Uni infiltrate a venue for the R4 Show, run by ASIC *Blanc is unable to help out in the quest beyond giving Uni a disc to summon Lowee's guardian deity *With the disc, the four are able to put an end to ASIC's plans before any major piracy can begin New Characters *Underling *Warechu Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters